bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Obake Yashiki
"Obake Yashiki" is the twenty-first episode of Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on October 6, 2018. Synopsis After Big Hero 6 goes to a haunted house, Hiro keeps seeing his late brother Tadashi around the city. Plot To be added Characters Main Cast *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Honey Lemon *Wasabi *Go Go Tomago *Fred Supporting Cast *Professor Granville *Skymaxes *Tadashi Hamada (hologram) *Mr. Ohare (debut, credited as Old Man) Villains *Noodle Burger Boy *Buddy Guard *Obake Other *Aunt Cass (mentioned) *Alistair Krei (mentioned) *Lenore Shimamoto (picture) Trivia *In Japanese, Obake Yashiki (おばけやしき) means "Haunted House". The title refers to both the haunted house from the episode, as well as Obake as a character. *The episode is Halloween-themed. *Baymax is seen in his pirate costume from the "Baymax and Fred" short. *Honey Lemon's Halloween costume is Lenore Shimamoto while Fred's Halloween costume is Captain Fancy. *The team's fears are revealed in this episode. Honey Lemon has a fear of hippopotamuses, Hiro is haunted by the memory of his brother's death, and Go Go has a fear of leprechauns. Fred's arachnophobia was already revealed in "Fred's Bro-Tillion" and "Mini-Max", as was Wasabi's acrophobia in previous episodes. Baymax is the only one with no fear due to him being a robot. *The episode features a brief flashback of Tadashi's death in the film. **In the film, when Tadashi died he wore a black shirt, but in the flashback and throughout the episode he is seen with a white shirt. *Fred's quote "I find your lack of fear disturbing" is a parody of Darth Vader's quote "I find your lack of faith disturbing" from A New Hope. Gallery Screenshots Magnet plans.png Hyperconducting Magnet.png Go Go writes.png Pen magnet.png Go Go smiling.png Go Go and Granville.png Lights out.png Fred zombie.png Fred stuck to magnet.png Not fear, anger.png Fred Falls.png Wasabi cuts pumpkin.png Wasabi scared by Fred.png Guaranteed Frights.png Fred hanging.png Fred underwear.png Wasabi Hiro OY.png Fred and Honey.png Go Go Gum.png Wasabi jumps.png Blueberry.png Fred scares Wasabi again.png Go Go Fred.png Pirate Hiro.png Halloween costumes.png Fred as a kid costume.png HalloweenBH6.png Hiro and Baymax costumes.png Arrr.png Pirate Baymax lollipop.png Trick or treat.png Mr. Ohare.png Ohare 2.png Mr. Ohare's House of Scares.png BH6 Ohare.png Ohare Hiro.png Hiro pirate.png Baymax Wasabi in haunted house.png BH6 skeleton.png Hiro in haunted house.png BH6 Halloween.png Looking down.png Vampire.png Fred Go Go haunted house.png Pineapple Wasabi.png Mummy scares team.png Baymax mummy.png Honey Lenore.png Fred Baymax Hiro.png Team looking at Honey Lemon.png Go Go cat.png Another mummy.png Ohare.png Skymax app.png Skymaxes flight.png Noodle Burger Boy steals crate.png NBBOY.png Noodle crate.png Fred vs Noodle Burger Boy.png Laser Eyes.png Burger Heat Vision.png Noodle Burger Boy tosses chem-ball.png Honey OY.png Baymax saves Honey.png BaymaxHiroOY.png Go Go Skate.png Noodle pukes pickles.png I hate this guy.png Wasabi runs.png Baymax launches rocket punch.png Noodle Burger Boy trapped.png Hiro And Baymax.png Hiro shock face.png Tadashi is here.png Tadashi fog.png Hiro sees Tadashi.png BH6OY.png Honey comforts Hiro.png HiroOY.png Granville's Class.png Tadashi outside classroom.png Hiro losing it.png Go Go reads.png Leprechaun Fred.png Go Go smiles again.png Fake scare.png Fred beard.png Krei GPS.png Go Go OY.png Hiro OY.png OYFour.png Team look at NBB.png Go Go Baymax Honey.png Don't forget laser eyes.png Buddy Guard OY.png Go Go Buddy Guards.png Noodle Burger Boy greets the team.png Dumpling Guards.png Go Go looks at Buddy Guards.png Fred burns dumpling.png Buddy Guards shapeshift.png Hiro hiding.png Dumplings.png Wasabi slices dumpling.png Buddy Guards destroyed.png NBB OY.png Invisible Dumplings.png Tied Wasabi.png Tied Fred and Go Go.png Tied team.png NBB laugh.png Hiro opens Buddy Guard.png NBB leaves.png NBB Dumplings.png Damaged Baymax.png Baymax shutting down.png Baymax recovers.png Hiro fixing Baymax.png Tadashi in garage.png Tadashi night.png Hiro points at Tadashi.png Tadashi street.png Tadashi smile.png Hiro looks for Tadashi.png Tadashi alley.png Tadashi car.png Hiro follows Tadashi.png Tadashi at haunted house.png Door closes.png Hiro finds Tadashi.png Hey little brother.png Hiro and Tadashi.png SFIT Fire.png TadashiAndHiro.png Tadashi's death.png Tadashi's Cap.png This is impossible.png Hiro and Tadashi talk.png Same old Hiro.png Hiro smiles at Tadashi.png Go Go computer.png NBB SFIT.png Wasabi's table.png Fred eats pizza.png Honey looking at phone.png Hiro haunted.png Tadashi sits.png Limits.png Be anything.png NBB Magnet.png NBB.png Fred knocked.png Giant Spider.png Buddy Guard Magnet.png Small Hippo.png Honey Hippo.png Go Go leprechaun.png Evil Leprechaun.png Fred runs from spider.png Floor crumble.png Wasabi height fear.png Honey disgust.png Hippos attack Honey.png Guards lift magnet.png NBB and Buddy Guards.png NBB steals magnet.png Hiro sitting.png Tadashi and Hiro.png HiroOY2.png Hiro and Tadashi talking.png Hiro realizes.png Tadashi Obake.png Noodle Burger Boy and Buddy Guards.png Giant Spider 2.png Evil Leprechaun 2.png Hippos.png Go Go punches leprechaun.png Tadashi grin.png Hiro OY2.png Hologram.png Evil Tadashi.png Obake cap.png Obake Tadashi.png Hiro takes off contacts.png Go Go lenses.png Honey and Fred take off lenses.png Go Go no visor.png Wasabi visor.png Wasabi takes off lenses.png Wrecked lab.png HoneyOY.png Saddened Hiro.png Tadashi's test.png Obake Yashiki.png Noodle Burger Boy brings magnet.png NBB and Guards.png Obake magnet.png Obake OY.png Obake's sinister grin OY.jpg Obake's Machine.png Concept art Haunted House exterior Khang Le.jpg Haunted House interior hallway Khang Le.jpg Haunted House interior Khang Le.jpg Haunted House Hiro Tadashi Khang Le.jpg Category:A-Z Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes